dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fisherman/Gathering
The level information is not correct. I have been able to catch kittenfish and trout since level 1 fisherman, and carp ediem since level 11. (I never tried before level 11, so I don't know if it's possible earlier.) - TaviRider 22:16 March 20, 2006 (UTC) : As the table lower on the page shows, there's more than one type of fish per type of school. The fish listed in the experience section is simply the one listed next to the entry in the profession panel. - Dashiva 22:52, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Which fish, where and how Since the type of fish isn't just the one displayed in the profession panel, some data gathering. Fish from different poles Fish frequency Posted by anonymous editor, with no pole mentioned. Other Fishing Factors (Speculative) A couple of things noticed (pretty obvious but worth mentioning) Rods: Better rods SEEM to bring in a better % success fishing, not just better range. Knitting Needle rod skews fishes caught towards Kittenfish when possible (ie: fresh water). No discernible change in sea fishes. Cubic Fishing rod _should_ skew towards breaded fish when possible (ie: salt water). Not discernible change in fresh water. Not tested in salt water much. Some discussion that time of day may affect fishing success and type of fish caught. Evening seems to be better than day for success in catching fish. Also, fishing success does not always pop up a "1" indicating success. Especially if playing around with inventory/characteristics/map screens etc. it seems that the "1" graphic may not pop up. -ADuryea 13-Aug-2006 12:00 Note from SeraphX - I caught Kittenfish with the Short Fishing Rod in Astrub. I don't think it's only the Big Rod. My own experience so far I've just hit level 30 tonight, and I've a few things to contribute: TIME :first of all, time of day seems to me the biggest factor in getting good quantities of fish. Dusk and night time are just amazing. Tonight, for example, I caught over 16 bags of fishes over a period of three hours, from 2am to 5am. The devourers seem to be coming less and less after that. LOCATION :there are definitely "spots". For example, on map 2,-17 I consistently catch more Kittenfishes on the fourth spot from the bottom (and this since level 1). In fact, I actually caught my Tiger fish on that spot (at level 7). RARITY :as indicated in the two tables, there seem to be rarities for different fishes. For example, up to level 10 on Small Fishes (river) Gudgeons were common, Trouts uncommon and Kittenfish rare. Say, 75%/20%/5%. As I increase in levels, the percentages seem to evolve, with a more equal ratio, although still the same progression (something like 45%/35%/20%). Related to rarity, I guess is the fact that I did not encounter a single Devourer until I reached level 20. EVER. But I did catch a Tiger fish at level 7... Kraloves seem to come from Fishes (sea) spots. Again, once you have discovered a few "good spots", you'll easily get bags of the stuff (just come to the spot you discovered at night). All in all, although I still think that there is no real advantage to taking the Fisherman/Fishmonger path instead of Farmer/Baker, there is no doubt that the Fisherman job is fun and in a way recreates the "real thing" by those factors I've just explained. To be a good fisherman, you need to know your prey, you need to be damn patient, but once you've established the right habits, it all becomes much easier :) --fibojo (20th June 2007, v 1.19.0) experience In the article it says that experience gained is "10 + (min level/2)". What does "min level" mean? I assume it refers to the level of the fish, not the fisherman. Does it mean that if you catch a trout from a giant fishes resource, you will get 17.5 experience? : That means "min level when you can fish it" , how fishing realy works we still are unclear, but for my experience it depends on the pty of school you fish, so if you fish "Big Fishes (sea)" that is availeble at lvl 50 so the formula is 10+(50/2) -> 10+(25) -> 35 experience from that school. --Cizagna 19:48, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Also, isn't it true that you only gain the eperience if you catch a fish? : you only can cach 1 fish at the same time and you can fail the cach, if you dont get the fish you dont get the experience.--Cizagna 19:48, 30 September 2006 (UTC) but where exactly is the Strange Shadow? the strange shadow was taken out of the game :According to one of those frenchies that seems to have a connection to the devs, it does exist, only you cant see it as strange shadow. when you fish in the sea (i think, anyway) from level 20 (fishes (sea)) you can get fish (tested) 80.178.217.12 04:42, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I aint connected to the devs, but I've been catching Kraloves (and Kralove bags) from the pier of Mastredam. They are just rare, that's all. (ie About Kraloves While fishing Big Fishes(Sea), Giant Fishes(Sea), and Fishes(Sea) I sometimes pull out the rod in a shorter time than usual. At first, it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but then I started timing it. And, as it turned out, it was shorter sometimes. My only reasoning behind this is that since strange shadows spots have a less time duration for gathering, it could be that they randomly spawn on these spots and disguise themselves as the spot's name. Now at lvl 100, I can clearly see that shorter times mean kralove pulls. Like the guy said above, Strange shadows do exist, except they disguise themselves as other fishing spots(of course only sea fishes, I have yet to see a kralove come from a small sea fishes spot or river fish). Of course, knowing this info seems to hardly be of any use but it does clear up some confusion. :No, they don't disguise themselves. Kralove just randomly spawn in (sea) spots. Because they have a naturally faster "pulling" time than most other fish, they come out faster. The "Strange Shadow" bit is probably a mistake on the parts of the devs, or an un-removed deprecated feature from the Fisherman's Gathering tab. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:39, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Mind I think the "1" appears only when you catch a certain type of fish in school. I.E. When I was fishing in small river, I got "1" only when I catched Gudgeon. To new fishermen When you start fishing, I would suggest you make sure you have the follow: 1) You can look out a garden window while fishing so you can watch the grass grow! 2) Have a newly painted wall in your sight so you can watch the paint dry. 3) Have the patience of a Saint. 4) Have a phone and the number for suicide hot-line handy! Enjoy ;) --Waggi (talk) 15:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'd actually advise having a television on where you can see it, but have the sound on your computer on, so that you can hear when the fish (or lack of fish) comes up. That's what I tended to do. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) *I like lumberjacking on one account and fishing on the other - fishing punctuates endless Eltneg runs nicely. --Pgunn (talk) 16:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) My Experience with Four Fisherman I am the owner of four Fisherman. One is level 100 and the three others are level 80+. I have obtained enough rare fish from fishing alone to make four Kralomansoins, an Inky Veil, Kringlove, and Headband (This can be proven. I have the actual items and use them for my characters). From my fishing experience, I have not noticed any difference in the fish-catch-rate with one or four fisherman on the same map - whether they be fishing or not. I suppose this means the line "No fish will bite while sleeping, as well as too much noise outside will scare them away." from the 'The Fisherman's Soul' is just there to make things sound nice? I am open to all questions. Ralfeh (talk) 02:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Ralfeh :Well, anything's possible. I'd suggest you spend an hour to half an hour over a few days recording how much you fish with certain numbers of people on the map (or record the numbers), and then we can start to draw some conclusions. AdventuresOfA[[The Curse of Al Howin|'Pumpkin']]☹☹ 02:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Dreggon Tunnel? I didn't see any water down there to fish in... --Pgunn (talk) 00:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :There's loads! If you have the patience to wait a bit, I'll put up a screenshot. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :: . AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Huh. I'll have to go take another look. --Pgunn (talk) 20:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update I added this paragraph to the schwimming pool section: Unfortunately, you can only fish for contest snappers at the Schwimming Pool until level 20. That fishing rod can also be used to catch Small Sea Fish there. Please update the rest of the information accordingly. Evidence: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zICXPg-x19A Robert Walliczek (talk) 17:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunatly everything here is out of date. (talk) 07:10, November 1, 2015 (UTC)